


the polar opposite of chill

by glacecherie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: This shouldn't be a time for romance, when they're both slightly come dumb, but when Mitch leans to kiss him, it's so tender he wants to just fall into it. He wants to tuck his face into Auston's neck just so he doesn't feel so transparently affectionate. Fuck.





	the polar opposite of chill

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, so here. Have some fluffy pornography.

Mitch shudders when Auston starts kissing down his back, soft, hot little things that make anticipation curl in in his stomach.

By the third one he gets antsy, because what the fuck, there's teasing and then there's torture. He'd totally not been this much of a torment when he'd blown Auston the second the door shut behind him yesterday.

He tells him as much and feels him shrug, which is even worse than the slow kisses, because it means he's stopped completely.

"Yeah," He says, smug and rising to sprawl over Mitch's back "but that was your choice, this is mine, everyone's happy."

He's tracing where he kissed with his finger super lightly, and Mitch wants to scream at how it's making him shudder.

"Ugh. You're heavy and fucking annoying. I am not happy."

"You really think insulting me is gonna speed things up here?"

"It can't possibly make things worse." Mitch grumbles. He's kinda fighting not to rub off against the sheets because Auston giving him a hard time is kind of working for him. Not that Mitch will ever admit it aloud, even on pain of death.

Auston messes up his shower damp hair and nips his cheek because he's just terrible, and Mitch yelps indignantly. His outrage is only a little undermined when it turns into a moan as Auston grinds his dick against his ass and draws back to start again.

To his credit, he is a little quicker this time, and when he drags his teeth over the back of Mitch's hip before he bites down - yeah, goosebumps. It feels good enough that he feels himself throb, and the idea that people - his teammates even - might see and put together that he got held down on his front and eaten out, fingered, _greedy_ for it...

It's a lot, and he wants it.

Auston kisses the dimples at the base of his spine and grabs his ass with one hand, pushing his thighs apart with the other.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." He says, voice rough. Some bit of Mitch wants to preen and spread his legs further. To show off.

Then he just leans in and licks over his hole, no fucking around.

Mitch jumps, and he swears he can feel Auston smirk.

He laps at him, making him wet, light little licks that don't really do anything to satisfy and everything to stoke the heat in his belly.

Auston presses his tongue in harder, pushing in, and Mitch shudders head to toe, wanting to touch himself or keep Auston held close or fucking - _something_ \- but not trusting himself to stay how he's been put balanced on one arm.

"Fuck, _fuck_ -" He whines.

Auston strokes over his hole with his thumb.

"You're so _sensitive_." He says, and Mitch's brain is too fried to work out whether he sounds smug or not. "I can't believe it took me so long to do this, not when i know how much you like-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you just get back to it and do your fucking speech later?"

Auston swats his thigh, and Mitch wants suddenly to press at it and feel the sting.

"Stop being so impatient." He laughs, and Mitch almost snaps at him again, until Auston presses his thumb nice and hard against his taint and it feels so good it makes his mind blank.

Then he digs his fingers into Mitch's thigh and laps at him again, slow, careful licks like he's got all the time in the world even though he knows full well how getting eaten out makes Mitch fall to pieces in record time.

Mitch sags, boneless, until he's flat to the bed. He doesn't even want to jerk himself off because he'd rather just luxuriate.

Somehow, he summons the strength to reach back and grab Auston's wrist, because the way he's tracing around his hole as he keeps going is driving him mad.

He whines, because patience has never been his strong suit, and Auston squeezes his hand once, then pushes it away.

"Just keep still." He murmurs, soft. "I've got you."

Mitch groans so he doesn't have to acknowledge how that was almost tender.

"Fucking do _something_!"

Auston digs his nails into his ass cheek, five points of blunt pressure, and Mitch leans into it just to have something to focus on.

Then Auston points his tongue and pushes in, barely. It's not enough, but the fact he's spread open and exposed and Auston could just tonguefuck him open if he wanted to, just to _tease_ him, gives him goosebumps. He could just leave him wet and _wanting_ \- god.

He grinds back against it, or as much as he can when he's being held, and Auston laughs, breath puffing against his wet skin.

Mitch's head is basically thinking _this is a lot_ on a loop. It's not helped by the fact he's pushed just the tip of his thumb in as he sits back and just - looks.

"You're fucking beautiful, seriously." He says, and Mitch can feel his cheeks heat up, twisting to look over his shoulder and watch Auston watch him. He shakes and pushes back to get more, and when his nipples drag against the sheets he yelps.

"Come _on_!" He gripes, not expecting anything.

It's a surprise when Auston reaches under him and slowly strokes his hand from the crease of his hip to his chest, rubbing at one.

Mitch feels his back arch to chase the feeling, and Auston kisses at the his nape.

"You want my fingers, baby?" He asks, like that's not a forgone conclusion. _Fucking hell._

"Jesus christ -" Mitch says, with feeling. "Yes."

Auston snickers, but it's affectionate. He kisses his shoulder blade as he reaches over for the lube.

Then he grabs his ass to hold him open and just squirts it on him, not even having the common courtesy to warm it first.

"Cold!"

"Sorry." Auston says, not sorry at all, and pushes a finger in slow, all the way to his knuckle.

Mitch groans, squirming. He wonders distantly if Auston would let him ride his fingers next time. He fists his hand in the sheets.

Auston pushes him down.

"Let me." He mumurs, and licks around where he's working him open and - fuck, if he's not careful he's gonna come without even getting a hand on his dick.

When Auston works a second in and scissors his fingers, he fucking whimpers. _God_ , he loves Auston's hands.

Which apparently he said out loud. Auston doesn't reply, but he does thrust his tongue in, and that's about the time the rational part of his brain checks out.

Auston curls his fingers and strokes, firm little back and forth rubs, and suddenly he's about about ten times closer to coming that he was before.

He just feels so _good_ and _full_ , skin tingling.

"You want more?"

Mitch nods, because he doesn't trust himself not to run his mouth again and say all kinds of embarrassing shit right now, real dirty stuff that comes to mind when he jerks off.

He works a third finger in and Mitch hears himself whine because _fuck -_  he's close. He feels like he's been close for hours, heat pooling in his stomach and making his head spin.

Auston adds more lube and fucks his fingers deeper, hard little thrusts where he barely pulls out at all and it's all too much. He's aching and full and hyperaware to the point where he can feel precome sliding down his dick. He's pretty sure he could come in a couple of strokes. Maybe then Auston could pull him back up onto his knees and fuck his thighs, come over his ass seen as they don't have time to fuck properly.

Auston swears.

"You are aware I can hear - _fuck_ \- hear you, right?"

Mitch freezes.

"No." He laughs shakily, but it comes out hoarse. His voice is absolutely shot.

" _Jesus christ_ , it doesn't matter, fuck - you wanna come, baby?"

God. _God_ , why does being called _baby_ make him melt so bad. It makes his heart flip in his chest but also does nothing to quell the arousal in his belly. If anything, it makes it even worse.

He's drifted a little, fucked out and content, then Auston pushes his fingers in hard, all the way, and Mitch yelps.

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah."

He can hear Auston jerking off as he sits back, just looking where Mitch is clenching tight around him and his dick is dripping at this point, like actually touching himself combined with how Auston is just pressing deep now, fingers shifting almost gently.

Then Auston says think _you can get off without touching yourself?_ as he pushes down between Mitch's shoulder blades to make him arch his back more.

The shift makes his vision blur a bit from the burst of white hot heat it sends down his spine. Auston nips the back of his hip.

"Well?"

"God - probably, yeah. Yeah."

Auston swears under his breath.

"Turn over."

"What?" He pants, thrown.

"Just fucking turn over, I want to look at you."

In any other context Mitch would totally chirp him for being soppy, but as it is -

As it is, he gets a flutter in his stomach completely separate to how he's nearly coming untouched because Auston is just that good.

He heaves himself up on uncooperative limbs and moans at the loss when Auston removes his fingers.

"Shut up, it's only for a second." He laughs, helping flip him over when he's not quick enough, which shouldn't make him go hot all over, but he's only human.

Auston looks at him when he's settled, and there's so much unadulterated _warmth_ in his gaze that Mitch squirms. Auston leans down and kisses his neck as he pushes back in, fingers wet with a little more lube. Mitch has to break away just to breathe, and Auston is still just - staring at him like he's the only thing in the world.

That alone has him even closer.

It occurs to him then that like this, Auston can't jerk himself off and like. Mitch has his hands free, even if they are currently shaking.

Auston groans when Mitch gets a hand round him, fingers stuttering as they fuck him slow and deep. It's just - so much. He isn't even sure when this transitioned from a quickie to something deeper, softer around the edges, but he isn't going to complain. He likes it, being like this for Auston.

He strokes him, his fingers squeezed tight, and Mitch whimpers because it feels it like a crude parody of how he could actually be getting fucked if they had more time.

Auston bites down on his collarbone, sucking hard. It'll leave a deep red purple mark, he knows it. 

"Oh, _god_." He breathes, really really fucking near suddenly. " _Fuck_ , do that again."

"What, this?" Auston asks, nipping again like he doesn't fucking know already. "Jesus, you've gone so tight, are you gonna come for me?"

Then he fucks in hard, barely pulling out at all as he bends to lap at his nipple, and everything happens at once.

He moans, sounding like it's being punched out of him, and comes, pressing down as Auston fucks him through it, thighs squeezing tight around Auston as he comes all over his own stomach.

"That's it, go on, _fuck_ you're _gorgeous_ , you look so pretty, god-"

 _God_.

He flops, boneless, and shoves weakly at Auston's forearm. He aches with how hard he's got off, but Auston is still pressing up inside him, making him twitch.

"C'mon, just let me, just a bit more - also move your fucking hand!"

Mitch blinks. Oh yeah. It's probably poor manners to just pause in the middle of jerking someone off.

Leaning up as best he can, Mitch spits in his hand. Auston probably doesn't need it this late in the game but whatever, he prides himself on giving good handjobs.

So he does.

Mitch jerks him off, not really being gentle about it, twisting on the upstroke so that his thumb catches against the head, and the fucking sounds that Auston makes are frying his brain a fair bit.

Not the the fact that Auston is still curling his fingers inside him helps. He feels so oversensitive it almost loops back around to feeling good again, but he gets it, Auston likes to watch him. Fucking hell, if that doesn't make his hips jerk.

Auston swears, over and over under his breath, a steady stream of _fuck fuck fuck._ Mitch tightens his hold and says _please_ and - jesus, that's what does it.

He feels it more than he sees it, too busy looking at Auston's face and how his eyes squeeze shut, dark lashes beautiful against his cheeks. That and how he's coming against Mitch's hip and the inside of his thigh just about kills him.

Mitch strokes him through it, something in him wanting to overstimulate him the same way Auston did - _fuck_ , is still doing - to him.

He doesn't get far; Auston pushes his hand away, finally, gently sliding his fingers out, and collapses on top of him.

Mitch groans.

"Gross, dude."

Auston huffs against his neck, giggling.

"You can't call me dude after that. You've killed me."

"I killed you?" Mitch squawks, incredulous. "You fingered me to death."

Auston's properly laughing at him now, and reaches back between his thighs, tracing a finger around his rim.

"What, really?" He says, looking wicked and fond all at once.

Mitch whines, shoving at him.

"Stop taking advantage of how I can't physically move."

"I'm just that good, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, that and how your giant body is pinning me."

"You like how big I am." He chirps, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously, and Mitch is struck by such softness that his laughter tapers off to just staring at him, stroking at his face with his clean hand.

"Yeah, maybe." - and like, it's so dumb, how Auston is looking at him, this should be hilarious. They're covered in jizz and Auston is all red and splotchy in the face.

Yet when he leans to kiss him, it's so tender he wants to just fall into it, tuck his face into Auston's neck just so he doesn't feel so transparently affectionate. Fuck.

"We need to showe-"

"I love you." Mitch blurts, brain only catching up with him a few seconds later, and promptly blanking, because wow. What a first time to say it. The big l word. He's not actually sure when would have been appropriate, but he's absolutely sure it wasn't this. His cheeks burn.

Auston finally breaks the silence, because goddamn those seconds felt like years.

"You mean that?" He murmurs, low and soft, maybe a little worried. "You're not just -" He gestures. "Y'know. Come dumb."

"Auston Matthews, you old romantic."

"Hey, I mean it. Come on."

Mitch nods, throat tight, because this moment, where Auston trusts him enough to let him see him vulnerable is one he wants to wrap up and keep.

"Yeah. Promise. Love you."

"Fuck." Auston mutters, squeezing him and leaning their foreheads together. "I - _fuck_ , I love you too."

"Good job. I've been told I'm extremely loveable."

Auston snorts and heaves himself up, wrinkling his nose at the mess on his stomach. For a second Mitch feels trapped under his gaze, wondering if Auston likes seeing him like this, messed up by his hand. He shudders, a little aftershock going through him, and the moment breaks.

"Whatever. Now please, please can we shower. Please. There's takeout in it for you."

"We were ordering takeout anyway, in all fairness."

"God, why do I love you again?"

He's grinning as he turns the water on, head inclined away like saying it doesn't make him giddy, like it doesn't make Mitch giddy.

"Shut the fuck up." He says instead of calling him on it, and feels something light settle in his chest, thrumming in time with his pulse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo I did this instead of wips because I am naughty and rambunctious like that. definitely wasn't sleep deprived and wearing pj trousers. 
> 
> ...thanks for reading!! I should probably get a tumblr but I'm scared to join new fandoms oops :○


End file.
